


Lullaby

by orphan_account



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, Tickling, lee!amity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: During a slumber party, Luz finds Amity awake in the late hours of the morning and ‘convinces’ her to sleep.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 272





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [an anonymous user on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=an+anonymous+user+on+tumblr).



> this is a prompt request i received on tumblr.
> 
> i meant to do something with king but that slipped my mind so please ignore the part where he appears haha ty

“Hey Amity, what are you doing up?” 

Amber eyes widened, Amity jolting in her spot in the sleeping bag upon hearing the familiar voice of her crush. She was met with a hovering silhouette of her friend, however unable to make out her face due to the darkness of the room,

“O-Oh hi, Luz! I’m just.. thinking!- that’s all.” Amitystumbled over her words a little and bit her lip. She’d been up thinking about Luz of course, realizing how her feelings have grown over the past couple of days and gotten progressively worse for the young human. Her skin became flushed from just the mere interaction alone. 

“It’s 3 in the morning, though. What on Earth could you be thinking about so late?” Luz questioned softly.

“N-Nothing important, don’t worry..” Amity explained and hoped Luz wouldn’t persist. She didn’t, despite feeling concerned for her friend.

“Well um.. alright. Just try to get some sleep for me soon, okay? It’s not good to stay up so long.” Luz left it as that and backed away, providing Amity with space as she migrated back to her own sleeping bag.

Naturally, Amity let out a sigh akin to relief when she was left alone again - unfortunately left with a picked up heartbeat and feeling as though her skin was boiling from the inside out. Instead of doing as her friend had asked, she sat there and began thinking again. Her first thought was wondering why Luz had to be so caring all the time? It was unfair how easy it was for Luz to fluster the witch. 

Her heart managed to sink a little when for a moment, she imagined how Luz would reject her if she ever came clean about her feelings, frowning as her mind spiraled back into those damned intrusive thoughts that prevented her from sleeping in the first place —

“AH!” Amity was snapped out of her reverie witha squeal of laughter when all of a sudden, ten fingers descended on her stomach, each touch instantly sending her mind to mush, 

“Luhuhuhuhuhzz! What- what are you doihihhing?!” She giggled, arms shooting downfor some kind of escape to the tickly assault.

“Making sure you go to sleep!” Luz proclaimed, jabbing her blunt fingernails into Amity’s sensitive torso. Her laughter increased in pitch, inevitably waking King up from his sleep,

“H-Hey... what’s with all the commotion?” King called out in his still groggy state, but all he heard in response was the sound of Amity’s girlish squeals echoing through the house,

“Luhuhuhuz! Stahahahap!” Amity grabbed Luz’s wrists and tried shoving her away, her attempts backfiring as she managed to bring Luz closer and enabling her to fully pin her friend down, 

“I’ll stop if you promise me you’ll go to sleep!” 

All of this was too much for Amity’s poor heart. She was flushed entirely from her face down to her neck, ponytail loose beneath its tie and emerald locks tousled completely out of place, but there was a bright grin on her face, eyes screwed shut tightly in pure mirth. She both loved and hated this, it being the first and only time she’s been this close to Luz in intimacy, although it was unbearably flustering, “Fiihihihihine!” She begged through fits of giggles, “I-I prohohohmise! I prohahahamise!” 

“I don’t believe youuu!” Luz teased in a singsong voice which didn’t do much good to Amity’s burning face, 

“Luz! You sai-AAAAH!” Amity threw her head back when icy fingertips slid under her shirt to knead and pinch at her insanely sensitive stomach, making her shriek loudly with laughter, 

“OHOHOH NOHOHO!! NOHOHOT THEHEHEEHERE!!” She cried out, feeling the strength in her muscles diminish while more and more laughter was being forced out of her lungs, eyes glistening already with tears from laughing so hard, “I SAIHAAHAHD I’LL SLEEEHEHEHEP!!” 

“I can’t hear you!~” Luz continued her playful torment for what seemed like eons, tickling Amity everywhere from her stomach to her ribs, sides, hipbones, and repeating the cycle over and over again, getting a little too lost in the moment. 

Who could blame her? Amity’s laugh was music to Luz’s ears, a melody she wanted to keep on repeat until the end of time. She eventually stopped when Amity’s laughter turned silent and all that came out of her was wheezes and choking sobs, gradually slowing her fingers to a halt to give Amity that space to breathe.

With her muscles sore and burning from the ruthless attack unleashed upon her, Amity was exhausted. She lay there panting for a while before she inevitably drifted off into slumber. 

Luz was glad that her plan, although unconventional, worked. She stared at her in her sleeping state for a while, experiencing an inexplicable urge to lean down and kiss Amity’s forehead. She brushed off the thought almost immediately, berating herself for wanting to do something so inappropriate until she finally forced herself to get up and head back to her sleeping bag, the memory of Amity’s laughter ringing in the back of her mind like some sort of lullaby. 

**Author's Note:**

> stupid fluff. berate me in the comments if you want <3


End file.
